Missing Princess
by My tears are falling
Summary: Mai has a secret, She is not who you think she is. She has never met SPR and has no abilities. Until now! rated T to be safe! BEING REWRITTEN AND HAITUS
1. Prologue

Hi guys I'm Mayonaka, and well this is a new story I'm just throwing out there might be a one-shot might continue anyway it's up to you! Oh and if your new well then I should tell you I might be dyslexic or have dyslexic tendencies…still waiting for the test. Anyway HAVE FUN AND ENJOY!

Set BEFORE Mai met SPR (the rest of the gang are already together)

This is just a short Prologue so you get a basic understanding of what will , is, and has happened.

Mai's POV.

I was walking to school like any other day, sun shining, sakura trees in full bloom, and basically entirely happy. It didn't last long. I don't know what happened but I heard this. _**'My dear precious Mai listen to me, it's time to wake up. The world isn't as pure as you think. The world is covered in blood and hatred. You know of this first hand don't you Mai? You know what it's like to see your whole family murdered in front of you. After all It's your fault. But never mind that for now. Now you must see the world as you always were meant to My Princess'**_ After that I blacked out.

3rd person POV

"Mai!? Mai!" Keiko shouted. A crowd gathered round and started mumbling until "ARGH!" A scream pierced the air whimpers soon followed. Mai had screamed out and started jerking violently then waving her arms about. Keiko and Michiru tried holding Mai down but it didn't work. Mai kept saying "Please, leave them alone, its not my fault!". This of course caught everyone's attention including SPR's

This is only a teaser/Prologue


	2. Chapter 1

So…..chapter 1!

Oh I forgot to mention I DON'T OWN GHOST HUNT if I do I will let you know, but as far as I know I never will. Sadly

Naru's POV.

When we heard a sudden crash and a name being shouted we couldn't help but look. We found through the crowd (thanks to the help of the giraffe Lin…:P Lin- Mayonaka…. Me- Oops no offence but you are tall for your age…I think?) That a girl had collapsed and started thrashing about muttering incoherent words. Of course at this Ayako went straight into doctor mode.

"Stand back! She needs space!" She yelled shoving people away. When she got the girl she stumbled as she tried to dodge a direct hit to the face. "Lin, Monk hold her down." She ordered. "Forget that, Lin I need you to knock her out. It's the only way she'll calm down" Lin did as asked, then lifted her up. Suddenly 2 girls were asking where we were taking her. "To our base, she'll be able to relax there, if you so wish you may tag along" I didn't bother keeping up my 'nice' façade it bored me to no end.

The girls tagged along and when Lin set her down they both ran to her. The girl on the couch groaned and looked around. She was really confused. Suddenly Masako spoke up. "It's here." She said cowering. The girl looked at us confused. "Monk start chanting, I have no patience" I wanted this case over and done with. I hated high school. I was too smart for it.

Monk started chanting and so did John. Masako sighed, meaning the spirit had left. I turned to the girl and asked her to introduce herself. "I'm Mai, Mai Taniyama." She said. "Alright Mai, may I ask what happened out there?" she just giggled and waved at me, well not at me behind me.

I looked behind me and saw nothing. She laughed again. "Mai mind telling us what there is to laugh about?" As much as I liked her laugh, she was doing my head in. She frowned and said "Can't you see him?" She looked around even looked confused. "But he's right there!" she said pointing behind me. Again looked, and nothing. "Mai, what's where?" She looked at me questioningly before standing up and walking behind me.

"What's your name? Mines Mai" she randomly stated into mid-air. I was intrigued and watched as she held a conversation to air. She looked around and said "Which one is that?" she looked at where I guess the spirit was pointing and looked at me. "Oh, my gosh, your right! Ok I will" she said cheerfully.

She sat down next to me and took my hands in hers and said "Hello Kazuya. Someone wants to speak with you, he says he can't reach you and asked me to be a messenger." She looked at me as if to ask if it was okay. I nodded in agreement. She took a deep breathe before saying "Hi there, idiot scientist, long time no, its your big brother Gene, I want you to be careful on this case, it isn't all that it seems" I looked at her in sheer shock before she said "I'm sorry but I need to go" I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked to see the faint outline of Gene. I nearly cried, but because of my pride I could only be shocked. "Don't forget lil' bro I'm always here" She pulled my head towards hers and whispered "Oliver" She then stood up and walked away as if nothing happened only to fall. I sat there in utter shock as was Lin. Everyone else just looked confused.

Mai's POV (before the fall)

I don't know what happened but the double Oliver, Gene asked me to convey his message so I did then as I walked away I heard it, **"Stand up straight, prim and proper that's it, now open your fan gently, just above the nose and flutter, yes. That was Excellent your highness. Now next we'll work on…"**

The voice droned out so I could only hear, _**"Maiya, listen to me Maiya, the world is cruel and tainted, many people will hurt you, stay within these walls and you'll be safe. Listen my dear, listen to mommy, my princess"**_

Of course that drained out to _**"Kill them all! I want everyone dead understand?! Now go and don't leave until everyone is dead especially that Princess!" Kill them all, you must kill them kill them and be free, let the blood drape over you, they were only going to kill you anyway, kill them before they kill you**_ I couldn't do anything, I just fell, fell and let darkness take over.

I watched myself fall, I watched myself stir, wake up and bring something from behind me "She not herself! She's possessed!" I saw a girl wearing a kimono drape the sleeve over her mouth as she spoke. I pulled out what was behind me and ran. I saw myself run towards the red-head and pull out the knife where I got it, I don't know all I know is that I have to wake up.

I struggled against the metaphorical chains that held me in place. A ear-shattering scream filled the room.


	3. Chapter 2

Thank you for everything guys! Your reviews are amazing! I really do love it! I probably forgot to mention I will be updating around Midnight, hence the name Mayonaka. Thanks for reviewing favouriting and following! You guys are amaze!

Ayako POV

We stared as Mai dropped the knife and started scratching at her neck. I was going to stop her when Masako put her arm in my way and said "Just watch". We all looked at her as if she was crazy. I turned when I heard a gasp from Yasuhara. I followed his gaze to see a Mai Taniyama, but she was a ghost and wearing a dress with a tiara, the dress was the standard princess dress, puffy and pink. What shocked me the most was that she was strangling her body.

She cartwheeled back as her body spun around and went to attack. Mai dodged many attacks by weaving this way and that way, as if stitching a dress.

We watched in amazement as Mai went over to her and pulled ribbons from her hair which was now waist length, the ribbons turned to swords and Mai stabbed her body over her heart. The demon screeched before saying, "I'll be back little Princess don't forget you can never escape Yami, Yami always wins" She smiled creepily before collapsing.

The ghost Mai went over to her body and began to chant as she placed a hand over her wound. I couldn't hear the chant but knew it was in ancient tongue. As she finished chanting she summersaulted into her body. We could only stand there mouths agape, this included Naru and Lin, who quickly covered it by a thinking pose. I rolled my eyes at them.

Naru's POV

It was strange it was like she was weaving a blanket, the way she elegantly moved to dodge each attack then make her own. She would jumble up her rhythm to make sure it was unpredictable.

Able to sense spirits, and moves like a ninja just who is Mai Taniyama? And why is she so strange? When Mai was back in her body she looked around confused "What just happened?" She asked. "You don't remember?" She looked at us like we were crazy, then eyes widening in shock she remembered. "Mai can we ask you a few questions?" I asked flashing her and her friends' one of my brilliant smiles…fake obviously but they wouldn't know.

The rest of the gang just rolled their eyes whilst her friends Keiko and Michiru swooned. Mai looked at me confused. "Why?" She asked tilting her head. "Why what?" I asked still smiling. "Why doesn't your smile reach your eyes, why do you fake smile when the people that care can see through it? Why lock yourself away when it's ok to grieve? Why torment yourself and more importantly, why not tell the truth?" She countered.

I just sat there mouth agape with no idea to counter until "I always tell the truth". "No you don't, you pretend to like the tea the onmyouji makes, no offence Lin-san and thanks for being there for him, and Ayako, I can tell you now, the only healthy tree around here is at least 6 miles away but nice job of not using too much make up you look stunning, Monk, he needs a cup of tea would you mind and good job on the mantras? Finally Yasu, John, and Masako. Yasu great job on the research even Madoka wasn't that good at your age, John thank you for stopping Ayako and Monk from giving him constant headaches, and Masako although you are as clingy as my perfect medium brother you look amazing in kimonos and do a great job. Now that all your 'inner feelings' have been said Naru, your questions?" she said then sat down.

Lin started to chuckle whilst everyone was laughing. "What is so funny?!" I fumed "You just got told off by Mai!" Said Yasu "Well at least we know how you truly feel" Said Monk between giggles. I rolled my eyes before going to ask Mai questions "Mai, have you even had a paranormal experience before today?" She shook her head "Do you know why you keep collapsing?" Again she shook her head "What do notice before you collapse?" Monk came in with a tray of tea and Mai took it, then began staring at her lap again. There was an awkward pause "There's a voice. It's different each time. First there was a woman, she kept going on about how 'world was tainted' I will see things as I always were meant to, Princess this, Princess that…" She went on and as she did you could see the beads of sweat rolling from her as she tried to remember. "Then there was another women's voice, she saying "Stand up straight prim and proper, that's it, now open your fan gently, just above the nose and flutter, yes. That was excellent your highness next we'll work on…' and then there was a man's voice" This perked my interest, but you could see how bad and tiring it was for her, it must have been draining all her energy.

"He said 'Kill them all! I want everyone dead understand?! Now go and don't leave until everyone is dead especially that Princess' then his same voice was speaking to me and he said 'Kill them all, you must kill them, kill them and be free, let the blood drape over you, they were only going to kill you anyway, kill them before they kill you' and then I blacked out" She was taking short breaths but was trying to calm down. "The woman, she said something else she said that I know things, I know what it's like to see my family killed." At that her eyes started getting droopy. "Mai I need to ask you one more question" She nodded "What did she mean?" she looked at me and her eyes were going cloudy "I don't know I was always an orphan…" she opened her mouth to say something but she swayed and fell on the couch dropping the tea and cup on to the floor. It stopped as Keiko came back in and managed to grab it. She set it down on the table then sat at Mai's side

She started stroking the hair on Mai's head which was now in her lap. She looked down at Mai and smiled sadly. She looked at me and said "Shibuya-san, please keep this a secret from Mai but, she's an orphan her parents died, she doesn't know when or how but they did, she doesn't remember because at the age of seven she suffered from something that caused amnesia" She looked at Lin "May I borrow your laptop?" Lin looked hesitant but nodded. She leant over Mai and typed in 'Mai Taniyama' she turned the laptop round to show us and it said 'Mai Taniyama 0 results found'. "So that just means that she has a private life" said Ayako.

Keiko looked at Ayako and said "That's not it, I looked everywhere for birth certificates, passports, anything but I came up with nothing apart from one conclusion. Mai Taniyama does not exist." We looked at her, to Mai, to Keiko, to Mai. This went on for some time before Monk said "Mai Taniyama, just who are you?"

Mai stirred and mumbled…..

I will show you another dream tomorrow


	4. Chapter 3

Ok so I decided I would force myself to write another chapter 'cos I'm running empty of ideas, future ideas sure I got the middle and the ending…the beginning Nuh uh. I'll have a go but this is gunna be really bad. But good news is I found a way to make Mai's past go from bad to worse :D….

Recap: "Mai's not who you think she is she's a…."

3RD person POV

Mai mumbled something incoherent, then fell back asleep."Mai's not who you think she is, she's an abandoned orphan. Everyone looked at her confused, Lin and Kazuya simply raised a brow. "She was never adopted, because she wasn't put in an orphanage, she lived on the streets until she was around 9. Me and Michiru were walking past when we saw her, shivering in an ally with hardly anything on she had a black bin bag as a dress, and that was torn to pieces. We couldn't just do nothing so we walked up to her" Keiko looked out the window with a sad smile.

FLASHBACK! (I suck at flash backs but hey I'll have a go)

Keiko's POV

"Oh my god Keiko, Maths was sooooooo boring!" Said Michiru. "I know exactly how you…." I looked at Michiru but something caught my eye. Michiru followed my gaze and gasped "Oh my god, that's a girl! We have to help" Michiru's kindness always came out, and this time wasn't different. We walked slowly down the dimly lit alley. "Hello?" I spoke up, the girl didn't move. "Michiru? Was I loud enough?" Michiru rolled her eyes "You practically whispered that. Hello?" she asked a little louder than I did. The girl looked up at us and started to back away with every step we came closer. I held my arm to Michiru to tell her to stop moving. "We won't hurt you. We're here to help you." I said. The girl looked at us confused before _**saying "Who are you?"**_ (_**Means English)**_ in English. Luckily I and Michiru understood Basic English. _**"I am Keiko, and this is Michiru" **_I made sure to use our first names like they did in England. The girl nodded _**"What's your name?" **_Michiru asked _**"My, name?" **_ Michiru looked at me with worry before saying, _**"Yes, your name"**_

"_**I don't have a name." **_ I looked at Michiru and it was decided, we would help this girl. We'd take her to my Mum's house and get her cleaned house, besides my Mum was fluent in English. _**"Would you please come with us, my Mum can speak English fluently and we could get you proper clothes" **_ I'm not sure the girl understood but she nodded anyway. When she stood up you could see just how thin she is. You could see each bone in her body and her cheeks had gone in. She was basically a walking, talking skeleton. She tried walking but fell.

Me and Michiru ran over and put one of her arms over our shoulders, the grip was gentle, she looked like if you applied to much pressure she would snap. We took her to my Mum and when we came through the door she nearly collapsed, luckily my Mum came in. "Oh my dear what happened?" She said running over and looking at the girl. "We found her in an alley, she doesn't know her name, I think she has amnesia. Oh and she only speaks English." Michiru summed up. _** "You poor dear, do you know where you're from?" **_ The girl shook her head _**"Your parents?" **_the girl looked far away and said _**"I don't have any"**_ My Mum told me and Michiru to get her some clothes whilst she washed her. I didn't really have much clothes she would like so I decided to get her a pink princess like dress. When she came in with my Mum and put the dress on, she looked like an actual princess. She glided with each step and has her chin parallel to the floor. She even curtsied with a straight back.

"_**Ok dear, we need to get you a new name. How about Yuki?" **_ The girl shook her head then said something _**"Maiya"**_ We looked at her confused. _** "My name is Maiya Taniyama" **_We a were really happy as she managed to get something back. "Can I call you Mai for short?" she nodded.

End of flashback

3rd person POV

That was Mai. Mai, the orphan who spent who knows how long on the streets. At his point Mai started to wake up. "Hm..?" Keiko looked down at Mai and said "Come on Mai it's time for History" Mai and Keiko got up and went to class.

Mai's POV (In class)

I was staring out of the window as I have the window desk but I just couldn't stop thinking about something, I had this weird feeling something was going to happen. "-ai, Mai, Miss. Taniyama!" I snapped out of my daze and looked at the teacher. "Miss. Taniyama, since you weren't paying attention I assume you already know everything about this topic, if so please tell me what this picture is of." She said with a smirk. I looked at the picture she meant and dropped the pen I was fiddling with. "The Taniyama Castle" I said a little out of breath. I know that place. Why do I know it? What are these pictures I'm seeing? Are they memories? "Well done Miss. Taniyama, can you tell me anything else about the palace. "I can draw you a floor plan." She looked at me as in inspecting me before nodding her head. I walked up to the board. And gasped.

I couldn't control what I was doing. All I know is that my arm was moving weirdly. It drew the floor plan and then I spoke. "The Taniyama's were a friendly family that would visit the town every day and hold festivals monthly. The Taniyama was loved and adored by all. The family consists of four people. The father King Julian, the wife Queen Izabella, the eldest daughter Maiya Taniyama, and the youngest daughter Sakura Taniyama. They were helped in the palace by hundreds of butlers and maids that were treated as equals. The royal family would do nothing without getting a vote from their subjects. Because of how adored the Taniyama's were they were also hated, one day another royal family wanted them dead as the Taniyamas' had a long line of spiritualists." I don't know when but the whole of SPR had walked in. "The leader had ordered everyone to be killed especially the oldest daughter as she had shown many abilities such as PK, ESP, Retro cognition, Astro-projection and many other abilities. She posed a threat to the wealthier families. The Taniyama's knew of this and hid the daughter from the outside world. The mother regularly poisoned the daughter so that she would become immune to all poisons. When the castle was attacked, everyone in the family was burned alive, including the staff. Out of the fire only 3 of the 4 carcases were found. The eldest daughter Maiya, had fled. She came across a town and tried living there. She was never heard from since. Maiya Taniyama was 5 when she fled and her little sister was 2. According to records Maiya Taniyama should be 19." With that I came back to normal. My teacher spoke "Mai, how do you know all this, some of that information was highly classified." I just looked at everyone, they all had shocked expressions apart from Kazuya and Lin. Kazuya then spoke up "She was possessed" I looked at him weirdly before I lost control again. When I spoke it was a women voice "Well done Kazuya, Now may I have an assumption of how many spirits are around this girl?" Kazuya looked at Masako Hara, "There are many, too many to count but the main one's are a King, yourself a Queen, and finally a little Princess." This time Masako spoke. Then I randomly spoke again. "Kazuya Shibuya, this is odd I know you don't usually get cases from ghosts, but please once you have finished with this case, which by the way is simple, then take Mai and your team and go to our castle, I need you to help someone precious. Thank you I must go now but before I do. John I know this is not in your nature but can you please hit Mai over the head with that bible, she really is a knuckle head" She giggled.

I then suddenly materialised again and said "Hey! I heard that!" All the maids and butlers bowed or curtsied. "Ok…. That was weird" I turned to face my body before saying "I will find out my past. Won't I?" She answered "Yes my dear you will." She smiled before leaving my body to collapse making a hard Thump with the ground.

"Oh man…. That's gunna leave a mark" I said before once again being pulled into my body. I got up and looked at the class, they were all either confused, shocked, or both. Including the teacher. I wasn't I just got used to having random things pop into my life. "Mai, I'd like you to work with me and my team." I felt a nagging urge to accept Kazuya's offer so I did. I simply nodded before returning to my seat.


	5. Chapter 4

well im using note pad instead of word because my pc is out of use at the moment without Okay,adue chapter 3! oh but i got bored af like not getting on with the thing and i know its like obvious but they need to confirm their thoughts on Mai i will get to the relations of the group later... CHAPTER 3! I also wrote part of this at school and other parts in a moving vehcile. Warning SONGS i dont own any of the song or anime!

Mai's POV

I have accepted his offer and so far all I have done is make him tea whilst he stares into a mirror complimenting himself. Seriously, he is so narcissistic I'm surprised you can even see part of my head in the mirror when I hand him tea! "Mai. Tea." Another order when I only gave him it about 10 minutes ago. "Stupid, narcissistic, tea-loving, jerk" I mumbled. "Oh...Mai's feisty" Yasu practically squealed. "Shut up stupid college pervert." WHACK! There goes Ayako's purse again. "But you have Monk! Unless you want me to steal him! My little stud-muffin of a monk!" He launched himself at Monk.

"ARGH! You freaky kid stay away!" Said Monk visibly shuddering. By the time Masako had come back from the walk-through she went on with John I had already learned that (May be inaccurate U can't remember much of the anime and have no way to check at this moment I'm travelling) Ayako is a self-proclaimed priestess who needs healthy trees and has an obsession with earth-bound spirits.

Monk is a monk from Mt. Fuji but on hiatus (leave) he left because he wasn't allowed music up there, also he's in a band.

Yasu is a college student who loves doing research and has a weird obsession with yoai...I think it's a joke...I'm not sure. He also loves mischief and romance. (AWWWWWW!)

Anyway from what I could gather Masako Hara is a famous spirit medium and has a thing for John (Soz hate triangles too complicated!).

John is also an ex-priest as he likes a girl but he is still aloud to do exorcisms.

And of course Lin (his name is Lin Koujo first name first in this one for everyone) is the silent geek well kind of he's the silent, break-my-lap-top-I-will-kill-you geek...yeah.

And Kazuya well his nickname from me is now Naru, so Naru I don't really know much about him except he is an egotistical jerk, silent, the world-famous Oliver Davis, has a dead twin brother, has PK and has a telepathic connection with his brother. You can thank Gene for telling me that. But yeah that's it.

I also learned that girls in my school have been targeted by a ghost. The girls have all been dragged to a window and then thrown out of it. So far no deaths but several serious injuries, non-fatal luckily. We were all so bored when suddenly Yasu came up to me and whispered something. I looked around and by the looks of everyone's faces they could see the mischievous glint in my eyes. Our base was in the main hall with the stage and best of all a microphone. I stood up and went to the stage. Everyone including Lin and Naru looked at me confused.

(**Mai **_**Mystery partner**_**both**)

**You change your mind**  
**like a girl changes clothes.**  
**Yeah, you, PMS**  
**Like a bitch**  
**I would know**  
**And you over think**  
**Always speak**  
**Critically**

**I should know**  
**That you're no good for me**  
I winked at Naru

**'Cause you're hot then you're cold**  
**You're yes then you're no**  
**You're in then you're out**  
**You're up then you're down**  
**You're wrong when it's right**  
**It's black and it's white**  
**We fight, we break up**  
**We kiss, we make up**  
**(you) You don't really wanna stay, no**  
**(you) But you don't really wanna go-o**  
**You're hot then you're cold**  
**You're yes then you're no**  
**You're in then you're out**  
**You're up then you're down**

Yasu walked on stage and grabbed the second mic 

_**We used to be**_  
_**Just like twins**_  
_**So in sync**_  
_**The same energy**_  
_**Now's a dead battery**_  
_**Used to laugh 'bout nothing**_  
_**Now you're plain boring**_

_**I should know that**_  
_**You're not gonna change**_

[Chorus]

_**Someone call the doctor**_(Yasu winks at Ayako)  
_**Got a case of a love bi-polar**_  
_**Stuck on a roller coaster**_  
_**Can't get off this ride**_

**You change your mind**  
**Like a girl changes clothes**

**'Cause you're hot then you're cold**  
**You're yes then you're no**  
**You're in then you're out**  
**You're up then you're down**  
**You're wrong when it's right**  
**It's black and it's white**  
**We fight, we break up**  
**We kiss, we make up**

**You're hot then you're cold**  
**You're yes then you're no**  
**You're in then you're out**  
**You're up then you're down**  
**You're wrong when it's right**  
**It's black and it's white**  
**We fight, we break up**  
**We kiss, we make up**  
**(you) You don't really wanna stay, no**  
**(you) But you don't really wanna go-o**  
**You're hot then you're cold**  
**You're yes then you're no**  
**You're in then you're out**  
**You're up then you're down, down... **

Me and Yasu ended up face to face with our arms crossed and breathing heavily. "Thanks Yasu!" I said smiling at him. We stared at each other smiling until I patted his shoulder and said "Nice voice. ya should sing more" I took my hand away and noticed everyone looking shocked then they started clapping slowly at first until it became whoops and cheers then I noticed. It was just SPR the whole school was here. I looked at everyone shocked. I looked at Yasu with a look that said 'what did you do?' Yasu only pointed to a wire that when followed it leads to a dj set, that controls the sound all throughout the building. Luckily it was after school so not the entire school was there, more like half. But still that was a lot of people. They all started yelling for an encore so I looked at Yasu with a raised brow until he bowed and pointed to the mic. I rolled my eyes and said ok. "Um...I never really sing in front of people but I'll sing one more song" _Until I never sing again. I already broke my promise doing that so this time I have a cause._

Flash back

"Umm Kazuya?" I asked shyly

He looked at me to show he was listening

"What does this ghost want?"

"She wants revenge." Masako said walking in

"Um...how do we cleanse it?" I asked looking between the two

"Well I have an idea. But it might not work." Yasu said. I looked it at him with a questioning look. "The reports say she was a student talented in music. She often wrote songs about abusive parents. Maybe we could sing one of her songs to show that she isn't alone." Yasu suggested. "That might work" Naru said going into his thinking pose.

Flashback end

'Well here goes nothing.'

(Blown away Carrie Underwood)

"This song is for a dear friend, its getting revenge on those who have done wrong"

I looked at the team and saw that Lin and Naru had a brow raised while Masako was neutral, Ayako, Monk, Yasu and John each had a smile on their face.

**"****Dry lightning cracks across the skies**  
**Those storm clouds gather in her eyes**  
**Her daddy was a mean old mister**  
**Mama was an angel in the ground**  
**The weather man called for a twister**  
**She prayed blow it down**

**There's not enough rain in Oklahoma**  
**To wash the sins out of that house**  
**There's not enough wind in Oklahoma**  
**To rip the nails out of the past**

_**[Chorus:]**_  
**Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away,**  
**Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away**  
**'Til there's nothing left standing, nothing left of yesterday**  
**Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away,**  
**Blown away**

**She heard those sirens screaming out**  
**Her daddy laid there passed out on the couch**  
**She locked herself in the cellar**  
**Listened to the screaming of the wind**  
**Some people call it taking shelter**  
**She called it sweet revenge**

_**[Chorus:]**_  
**Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away,**  
**Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away**  
**'Til there's nothing left standing, nothing left of yesterday**  
**Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away,**  
**Blown away**

**There's not enough rain in Oklahoma**  
**To wash the sins out of that house**  
**There's not enough wind in Oklahoma**  
**To rip the nails out of the past**

**Shatter every window 'til it's all blown away (blown away)**  
**Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away (blown away)**  
**'Til there's nothing left standing, nothing left of yesterday (blown away)**  
**Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away,**

**Blown away, blown away, blown away, blown away, blown away "**

I looked in the crowd to see the girl smile and say thank you before being surrounded in a bright light.

So that was it for this chapter sorry it took so long laptop died and well, school, and parents evening and all that jazz.

I'll show you another dream. Tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 5

Ok so I know I neglected this story for 2 weeks so im going to make this one as long as possible and maybe put up a one-shot later. If I reach 50 reviews I will take all suggestions and pull one from a hat then I will do that suggestion. It can be anything but only T rated. M- im too young K-K+- not my thing. But I can make SPR drunk hm…..:D

So chapter 5 (last chapter it said chapter 3 when it was chapter 4 soz!)

With my schools case finished we were free to pack up 'base' and we did just that. But then it got worse. After lifting all that heavy equipment I had to take the drive back with them and even worse there was really heavy traffic the half an hour walk took 3 HOURS! YOU try staying in a car with the two most silent man ever and not feel how I do! Although it wasn't that bad. Why? Simple….I fell asleep…..the dream? Well it wasn't one of THOSE dreams well sort of I'll tell you!

DREAM (on a new page too! How convenient!)

"Hello?" I called out into the darkness that was a second home to me, the astral plane. I saw a figure cloaked in black come forward. He raised a bony finger and said "You're next" With that he disappeared. "…Ok?" I said. Again calm because of the craziness that is my life. "Mai?" I heard. "Mai are you here?" I know that voice. "Gene! Over here…wherever here is" I mumbled the last part. He ran over panting and hunched over when he reached me. "Right we have 2 hours at most so let's get started" He said when he had regained his composure. He walked off. "Hey, Gene? Gene!" I yelled running after him. Damn his long legs. "Gene, what are we going to get started on?" He looks at me confused.

"Your training what else?". "Training for what?". "Well we need to train your, PK abilities, your Astral projection but you need Lin for the that, then there is your singing and dancing…". Wait, singing and dancing? Why do I need to learn that?" I asked confused. He seemed hesitant to answer "Well, you see, some people use that as a way to cleanse or exorcize a spirit". "Um…OK".

TIME SKIP….NEXT MORNING! (She was carried into SPR whilst still asleep)

"-ai, Mai wake up, damn, Monk was right you do sleep like a rock" I felt a hand go to a bruise I had received in our little training session last night and I shot up. I glared at Ayako "Don't wake me up like that, ever, again." I said with scarily. She just nodded really quickly then ran out the room. I got up and looked around. I was in SPR's main office. I shrugged when I figured I must've been carried in here. I went to the bathroom and grabbed my suitcase as we had to sleep overnight at the school, I went in the bathroom and did my morning routine. "Mai, tea". "Yes your royal narcissist." I mumbled whilst making tea. I knocked on his door and waited a reply.

"Enter" I put his cup of tea on his desk and was about to leave when he said "Mai, we have a case today, it's in a castle with 12 princess, a prince and an ex-king." I looked at him in disbelief.

"Seriously we JUST finished a case LITERALLY!" He gave me a look that said I-know-that-idiot.

This is just a preview at the next case. What's Mai's new powers and why so many princess? And what's with this new case?


	7. Chapter 6

Okay last chapter was short on purpose. Anyway it's the weekend so I can update! YAY! Anyway chapter 6?

"So far the females have been poisoned and any prince that set foot in the castle waltzed their way out, literally." I looked at him confused. Why would he take this case? It's so un-Naru. "So what are the princesses like?" I asked. "You'll meet them when you get there." He answered back. We all got in the car and within minutes I was asleep.

Dream- I am currently struggling but I'll have a go-

"La, la la la, la la la la, la la, la lala, la lala, la lala, lala." The voice continued singing until I saw a garden, it had a circle made of concrete with 12 smaller circles in it. (if you haven't guessed, it's Barbie and the 12 dancing princesses 'Mother's Garden') There was stone arches with instruments on and statues under each arch. "1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11,12" As she said a number she danced smaller circle to smaller circle in a diagonal pattern. Every three steps she would twirl so she could dance on the next step. "Wow." I said, she danced so beautifully. The dream faded and I turned to face Gene, I don't know when he got here but he did. "Remember that dance Mai, you'll need it." I looked at him confused and was about to ask him something when I was awoken.

-End dream-

"Mai wake up we are here." I opened my eyes and groggily looked around. We left the van and entered into a circular garden surrounded in hedges and roses, the castle was located in the middle. (I can't describe castles so I won't anyway just look it up). "Whoa" I said and then I saw something.

Memory-

A little girl around 3 walked up into a castle garden similar to this. "Mummy, Daddy! Look what I can do!" She said and she started to dance, out of nowhere music started to play I only then realised that the mother was singing basic vowels while the father was playing the flute. "When the music finished, she stopped dancing and curtsied. "Well done Maiya!"

Reality-

"Ai-, MAI!" Naru was agitating-ly(?) waving his hand in front of my face while yelling my name. "Huh?" I looked around confused to find everyone was looking at me worriedly. "You okay Mai? You just stopped." Asked Monk. "I'm fine I just saw something that's all" Naru looked at me questioningly before I said that it was irrelevant. We entered the castle and was led to room just left of the throne room, it was circular to give maximum space and light, as well as the high ceiling. Unlike most castles this one had plug sockets….luckily.

The old King led us into a room where 11 girls were lined up, The first one was dressed in violet, she had brown hair that was in a bun at the top then went into a ponytail with criss-cross violet ribbons (I'm trying my best here!) "Ashlyn" Ashlyn curtsied then said "Welcome".

We moved onto the next girl. She wore the same styled dress (Classic princess outfit ya know the puffy sleeve, slim waist poof out dress, yh that) except in red, her hair was almost black and in a large bun with a cream ribbon round. "Blair" Introduced the King (Sorry having trouble with the forward slash key….again) She curtsied and said the same as Ashlyn.

"Courtney" The girl dressed in deep blue had her brunette hair in a bun with a silver ribbon round, she had an air of sophistication and grace. Even though she had her head in a book. Blair elbowed Courtney. "Evening" Courtney said as she curtsied (Basically I will say their name and what they look like btw it goes in age order and they all do and say the same thing anyway).

The next Sister was Delia, she was blonde and wore a lime/pale green she had a…accent (dunno what accent but I know it was funny). Then there was Edeline, she wore tangerine orange and had her brown hair like Blair.

Next was Fallon she was the girly girl of the family you could tell, she had her blonde hair like her older sister, except her bun was curlier than Edeline's, she wore a hot pink dress. There was a gap, the King seemed to hesitate before sighing.

"Unfortunately Genevieve is late….again." I could hear Naru mutter "Just like Mai" I sent him a glare which made some of the sisters giggle. The king moved onto a set of twins both had a high ponytails, Hadley wore a blue dress and looked to be 12 her hair was blonde, her sister was a brunette and wore lilac.

"The triplets Janessa, Kathleen and Lacey" Each had their hair down, Janessa wore a baby blue dress that contrasted her chestnut hair, Kathleen wore a pale pink and had her orange hair down at her waist, Lacey wore an extremely pale purple, she had her blonde hair like her sisters.

Suddenly the doors burst open and a girl with blonde hair wearing a pink dress that faded to a white at the tips, she came in with who I can only assume as her husband. "Sorry we're late Papa" She went up and kissed the King's cheek, her husband merely shook his hand. "This is Genevieve and her husband Derek. Derek was a lean and well-built man, he had brown hair and was a down to earth kind of guy. Genevieve was blonde and had her hair down, kind of, she had a plait in the middle of her hair, the plait joined the rest of her hair by a pink ribbon, there was a small section before there was another pink ribbon and her plait stopped there, however the rest of her hair continued just past her shoulders.

Each princess had a side fringe that went left. ( That way). We soon had base up and running, and the room arrangements were as so, I was in a room with 11 of the princess' as Genevieve would share with Derek, Masako and Ayako got their own room together, and Lin would be with Naru.

John Yasu and Monk would share as John was a kind of priest and Yasu was a perv who only Monk could 'contain'. We had left our bags in base for now as Naru had let us have some free time to see if we could sense anything. I for one decided to go on a balcony outside of base.

Since the castle was on a hill, we were high up even on the first floor, plus the view was amazing. I looked outside and saw something that caught my eye. In a corner of the garden was a stone pavilion. I put a knee on the balcony railing to try and see better when a voice scared me causing me to fall, it was about 50ft high but luckily there was a tree, I grabbed a branch and swung myself till I was at a height I could jump down from. I got down and yelled "I'm off out for a bit don't follow, I might have some info, I'll tell ya' later!" Behind me before running to the pavilion, only I got lost. How? There was a maze half way through.

I was wondering around thinking how much time has passed when I heard singing, the same voice from my dream. I followed the voice to see the women dancing on the stone tiles. Each time she stepped on one a sound would ring out and it would glow a soft gold. When she ended before where she started she turned, smiled at me and said "Help them please, I know you can" Then she disappeared. "Mai, where are you?" I heard Monk yell. "Over here Monk" I yelled back. "Mai keep yelling!" He ordered I didn't understand why but did as he said.

He came around the corner and finally found saw. "Mai we were so worried!" He whispered in my ear as he pulled me into a hug "Monk….can't breathe" When WHACK! I rolled my eyes. "There goes the old hags purse" I giggled as she tried to hit me but I kept ducking until she did an underhand over hand style move with her purse, that's when I got hit. "OW!" I muttered so I wouldn't get hit again. "Don't call me an old hag!" She screamed then grr-ed and stormed off. I snickered them realised Monk was in full blown laughter on the floor, so I joined him. "Let's go before the old hag gets lost" He said as he helped me up. "Ok" I said cheerfully


	8. Chapter 7

Sorry for late updates been busy and all that but I am getting inspiration to write but I have tests coming up soon so for next week the chapter might be up earlier or later or the week after, depends on time. Oh and I will be writing a story where Mai is abused a lot, not sexually but in detail for the physical, so I don't know what rating to put, M to be safe? Or high T?

Oh and did the characters seem OOC last time? Please tell me ur opinon but if it isn't constructive criticism or praise keep it to urself cos I don't wanna listen, sorry I got a piece of hate mail so know I feel like punching something and I know ur like, everyone gets it, yh but from a stranger who hasn't even bothered to choose a name it makes you feel like crap, simple as, again sorry for ranting!

Anyway on with the story!

We got back to base and Naru said "Where did everyone go?" Basically that meant 'Reports?' "I went to the library, big, and cool, but not anything paranormal" Said Yasu, the rest was basically the same, the only one that interested me was "The triplets wanted help to find Harold, he's a caterpillar they found in the garden, but the thing is there room, it feels…magical, for the best term" Said Masako. Didn't know Masako could stand bugs, I know Ayako can't. "Mai, what about you?" Naru asked. I simply lied saying "Nothing sorry boss" Smiling. Naru seemed to believe but Lin looked at me like, I-Know-You-Lied-I-Will-Find-Out-What're-Hiding, I gulped visibly. "I think it's best we call it a night, be up by 6, that means you Mai" Said Naru. "Whatever" I replied "Oh and before I forget, Mai, tea". I just waved my hand passively, I wasn't tired but Gene was calling me. I made Naru his tea and gave it to him before going to bedroom I was sharing. (Ok now I am using quotes so you get to see what the personality is like) I walked into a circular room with a dome roof, at each clock number (12,3,6,9) was a rectangle that went out with a bay window (Window with the sill you can sit on) or the door (At number 12) I walked in with my bag as we left them outside, it had become a habit for the princesses to lock the door. "Mai! Mai! Come over here and we can show you Harold!" Said Janessa whilst dragging me over to three beds, each bed had a canopy of the colour matching the dresses each princess wore, the canopy went from the golden edging attached to ceiling all the way to the floor, the bedding was the same as the canopy colour wise but was folded over a bit at the top to show white, the pillow was a plain white. Each bed had a golden chest at the bottom for anything. Each of the princess's wore a white dress similar to their everyday but not as puffy at the bottom, it just flowed and went just above ankle length. "This is Thomas" she showed me a blue beetle in a navy blue box with a glass top "This is Richard" She held up what looked like a scorpion without the stinger (no idea what it is!) in the same design container. "And this is Harold" She held up another box that held a green plump caterpillar. She put him on her bed and watched as he crawled up the headboard and onto the wall as they were touching. I looked around and saw Fallon gossiping to two of her sisters, Courtney reading, Blair looking through her drawers for something (it's the chest but some people are immature aren't they Yasu? *looks at Yasu sniggering then it turns into full blown laughter, cue eye roll!*) Ashlyn was sat up in bed talking to Blair as she threw things here there and everywhere over her shoulder. Those three were to the left of the door, then was Delia, Edeline and Fallon, Fallon was gossiping to Delia about something I didn't catch. There was an empty bed who I assumed was Genevieve's then the twins who were talking about making a den somewhere, then the triplets were trying to catch the insects that got loose. Now I see why Naru wouldn't let Ayako in the room, he didn't want to listen to her screaming every time the bugs were let out. I went over to Blair to ask where I was sleeping and she told me the Genevieve's old bed. I nodded and dragged my stuff over then as I was getting dressed into a nightgown, I saw Edeline walk over with crochet equipment then dump it on the floor, when Edeline said "Why use the closet when the floor's closer?" Edeline nodded before saying "Exactly". Then She turned to me and said "So what' this I hear about you and Naru?" I turned bright red as it was no secret that I had a crush on Naru, everyone knew, all except the subject himself. Fallon laid down on her stomach and put a fist under her chin to keep herself up before saying "Oo, I want the details!" I sighed and said "There's nothing between us, Boss and assistant, that's all" Blair came over and chimed in, But what about that Yasu guy and Monk?" I laughed and said "No that's just a prank Yasu pulls on Monk….all the time" The girls laughed when I told them that they were sharing a room. A clock chimed 9 and they all went to their respective beds to settle down before sleep. I got up and went through some stuff I had brought to bring out a pad and some pencils. "Hey Hadley do you know what that is?" I said pointing to what I saw in the pavilion outside, the only difference was that this one had flowers on it. "Oh, that? It's a portal. Strange I know but if you read Lacey's story you'll understand, Last month we did what the book said and went to where it said a bunch of stuff happened and well the book will explain." Lacey came over and handed me a book with a white lily on the front, I opened the book and read aloud "The Dancing Princess" I turned the page and got a vision

(The film is the vision but im summarising it) It was basically a film in fast motion, it showed the princess's doing their thing in the throne room whilst someone from another kingdom was inviting them to a ball, he called them Wild animals and the King heard this and thought he should get someone to get the princesses more princess-like, this person was Duchess Rowina, she basically planned to take over the throne by poisoning the king, she did poison him but the princesses didn't know as the went away for 3 nights through the portal, during these days the king died. Lacey was always a klutz and she scraped her knee on the first night, her sister cleaned it using water from a fountain, the wound healed instantly, she took some in a bottle. Eventually Derek who was a cobbler heard that the princesses were missing but he knew what the Duchess was up to and had to tell his crush Genevieve, she had danced a dance that lead through the portal days previously and he copied that dance leading him to the princesses, anyway the Duchess found them and destroyed the portal, and Derek and Genevieve got them out by dancing together, this caused a romance, anyway they go back, defeated the evil queen as she used flowers that would grant wishes to wish that Genevieve would dance forever and ever, anyway Genevieve used a fan to create a wind current in the direction of Rowina was now queen until the King was better, She danced her way out with her lackey, the previous captured Lacey went over to her dad and used the healing water to bring him to life, they never told him he had died, they said he was unconscious.

I came back out to see that everyone but Lacey was asleep, Lacey was in front of me waving her arms about. "Mai? Are you ok now?" She asked "I'm fine, what happened?" She looked at me all innocent like (KAWAIIII!) 'She looks just like Ayumi/Ayami did! (dunno spelling if u don't know ill put it this way Minnie's "Owner")' "You have been daydreaming for about an hour" She explained "Oh, I take it everyone fell asleep" I said looking around "Yeah, Mai, can sleep with you? I don't think I'll be able to sleep with what's been happening" She looked at me pleadingly. "I don't se why not" Although it was a single bed, we were both small weight wise. She climbed and I tucked us in after I too had gotten in. I was nearly asleep when she asked me something. "Mai", I opened an eye and looked at her. She looked down embarrassed. "Can you sing me a lullaby?" She pleaded. I gave a small giggle at her cuteness. "Okay, but you need to keep in mind that I don't remember all the lyrics" She nodded, I took a breath and sang (From Island Princess)

"Sun goes down, and we are here together, fire flies, glow like a thousand charms, stay with me and we can dream together right here in my arms tonight." I stopped singing to look at her, she looked at me expecting me to carry on, so I did "La la la, la lala, Stars begin to climb, la la la, la lala, la la la la la" I whispered the last line and looked at Lacey to see her asleep. "Goodnight Lacey" and with that darkness consumed me.

"_Yami will get you"_ (you know that really creepy voice that Urado uses when whispering stuff? Yh in that tone, geez im creeping myself out)


	9. Chapter 8

Mayonaka Ok, so I didn't update on Saturday cos I've been busy getting inspiration and good news! I found some! Dunno if I put a disclaimer in other chapters so I am now I HAVE NEVER OWNED GH AND NEVER WILL!

Info for this chapter: IMPORTANT!

Ya know Mai's screen in episode 20 or 19 at the very beginning? (Urado case) Yh well that's Mai's scream for now, because honestly that scream chilled me to the bones I literally jumped cos I also skip the intro but damn that scream my height before scream- 5 ft, during scream- times that by 10!

Shout outs!

Ok I will be doing for the reviews cos your all awesome I will give a shout out for 1 person per chapter but since this is the first I'll start from chapter 1

Chapt.1= Gally615 with 'Such a tease!' OMG I was like ya know it girlfriend! Basically I was lmfao

Chapt.2= fairy tail-cedes with 'Its so good! Please update some more! Hopefully daily! This is going to be an amazing story!' I just love when people put humour or like write as if we know each other for like eve's.

Chapt.3=silvrpheonx with 'i liked this chapter. Mai kicking butt at the start. then telling Naru's feelings to everyone was great. can't wait for the next update.' I'm glad someone noticed and commented on that cos I wasn't sure if you'd like it.

Chapt.4=Socat14 with 'I bet that teacher was surprised and will never again call on Mai. ;p' Omg, just like I pictured the scenario like where Mai knows something and puts her hand up when no one else does and the teacher is like "Anyone?" with a pleading look on her face, happens to me all the time!

Chapt.5=The Wolf's Knight with 'Oh PLEASE! Never do songs like that it was hard to read without laughing LOL and why did she have to wink at Naru I laughed so much I fell off my bed... But otherwise I love your story lol' Now I don't know wether your kidding or being serious about the never do it again thing which makes it difficult to act on so plz let me know so I can act on it!

Chapt.6= Circus Monster 2002 with 'In the next case are they going to figure out Mai is a missing princess! !? Good chappie! Update soon please' Cos cool name used that song in Dancing Doll might wanna check it out, and also Chappie I was like OMG I LOVE IT! And as I re read this page to continue it was playing lol!

Chapt.7= Wow….none of you reviewed -.- MEANIES! JK anyway I'd like to know your opinions that's why I took so long to update

Chapt.8= Alexia1993 with 'Lol that's fantast! I love how you added in some of the Barbie movie stuff! I'm 21 (22 this year) and I'm always being teased cos I like Barbie, own all the DVD's and have all the songs I could get on iTunes.' Because Girl you are awesome and don't let anyone tell ya different and also grown-up but kid at heart love it cos I am too!

Naru's POV (ok I think I got this down)

A scream echoed through the palace (do I write palace or castle, oh well same thing) Me and Lin shot out of bed and ran towards Mai's room. When we got there , Mai was thrashing in her bed whilst strange marks were appearing on her, the markings were in a different language that I couldn't understand but by the paleness of Lin's face, he knew, and it wasn't good. The girl with blonde hair, I think her name was Lacey was crying. The princess were surrounding Mai, and the king, Genevieve, and Derek had just come through, Genevieve went to Mai's side and sat down, she started stroking Mai's hand whilst saying comforting things to her, Mai's screams had turned into a whimper. I looked around after getting a feeling of foreboding, and in the corner a shadow grew to the shape of an archer. He looked over at Mai, and smiled. At that moment Mai starting screaming again as the marks were glowing red. "Lin pin her down." I held the bridge of my nose "Why does this always happen to her?" Ayako and Masako came bursting through the doors with Monk and Yasu, Ayako went to Mai and started slapping her. "God damn it girl, wake up!" Unfortunately that didn't do anything. "Monk, Yasu pin her down, Lin go get me a bottle of water." Masako answered with a sleeping kimono over mouth with "It's fine I have one here." She handed me it, I walked over to Mai as Monk and Yasu pinned her arms and legs in place whilst Lin help her head. I held up the bottle and poured a little bit over her face. She immediately shot up with eyes wide and dilated. She shot out of bed and went to these strange markings on the floor with flowers on (The portal but he doesn't know that!) we looked at her strangely as she looked at certain flowers in the same pattern over and over again. She looked around, then we noticed her eyes were glazed over; she was possessed. "I see you maids still haven't been taught properly" She sneered. Ashlyn stood up and said "Papa says we don't need it, we are princesses in our own way" Her sisters nodded in unison. Lacey looked out from behind Blair. 'Mai' (Air quotations) sneered as she looked at her. "You're the runt of the family, you will cause them all to fall". Mai slapped herself. "You wench (she's meant to be refined, proper ladies do not curse blah blah blah)!" She screamed. "Lacey is not the runt of the family, there is none, they are all poised and refined, you would've known if you paid attention instead of trying to gain the throne, Duchess Rowina" True Mai spat the name. At the name the princesses and prince glared at Evil Mai.

and had a slap fight as they tried to get the other out of the body, but the fight turned unexpected when grabbed her throat as if strangling her, simply closed her eyes and smiled. "You would give up your life for these animals? You barely know them!" She screeched in disbelief. smiled and said "I may not know them that well, but I feel as though we are connected as sisters, so I would gladly give up my life for theirs". just growled then unpossessed Mai, as she did so Mai fell to her knees and rubbed her neck. "Why does this always happen to me?" She asked to no one. Lacey slowly crept over to Mai. "Mai, are you okay?" Lacey asked, she looked as if Mai would hurt her. Mai must have seen this as she smiled and said "No, no one will hurt you." She opened her arms a bit sensing Lacey's fear, she ran into Mai's arms and cried as Mai rocked her back and forth. The sisters looked at the scene with sympathy and small smiles on their faces.

TIME SKIP COS IM LAZY! NEXT MORNING/THAT MORNING AS IT WAS LIKE 2AM LAST TIME

Mai's POV

After that little episode last night Naru decided to look at the history of the castle for Rowina, but when he couldn't find much he went to the princess's, they all said they knew nothing whilst secretly glancing at me. We were all sat in base when Naru spoke. "Masako, how many spirits do you feel?" Masako held her sleeve over her mouth and said "I sense two spirits, both female, one has a gentle, loving aura and the other has a murderous, confused aura." She replied. Naru went into his thinking pose and said "The one with the murderous aura has to be Rowina, and she must be confused because of what happened last night." The rest looked at im in confusion, he merely glanced at me, this sent them looking at me. I just gave them a 'ill tell you later' look and they nodded. "But then who is the other spirit?" Asked Ayako. "I don't know, I don't know, there are too many pieces missing from this case." Said Naru. I gave him a sad look and thought 'Sorry Naru, but this is a case I need to solve myself'. I was brought out of my thoughts when Naru asked me if I had any dreams recently. I told him about the duchess but left the dying, and the magic out and just said they escaped, but then I stopped midsentence and thought about my last dream.

FLASHBACK BTW THIS IS Y SHE SCREAMED!

I was in a castle at a banquet, the room was huge and glittered gold, there was food of all kinds placed upon the table. Every so often I would get a compliment from one of the nobles, I merely blushed and thanked them as I was only around 3. The table went as so.

Royals+me

Nobles Nobles

Clergy Clergy

Church men Church men

Guests

We had knights surrounding us for protection when I heard something. "Aren't the royals so stuck up, look at them putting on a feast to show their wealth" One of the Clergy men 'Whispered' Several others nodded in agreement. Oh if only they knew, all this food was a present from the townsfolk as a gift, we just couldn't eat it all before it would have to go to waste. Still it angered me greatly, so much that I accidently let my PK slip and a knife went up to the clergyman's face, he must have known it was me as he shouted "Monster!" Before falling off his chair and running out. I broke out of the trance I was in triggered by my anger in time to hear what he said. I broke down into tears and ran from the room, many shouts followed me. My parents told everyone that it was because I hadn't a full grasp on my power and it would sometimes slip, though this rarely happened, many guests understood as they were used to PK as my parents would often do PK demonstrations, or help build massive structures such as walls to defend kingdoms, it made it much quicker.

BACK TO THE PRESENT!

'OMG I 'held' a knife to a guys throat, he was right, I am a monster. I looked over at John and nodded my head towards the door, he seemed to understand. We both stood and walked out as Naru had sent everyone else out to do a job, he was turning to me when we both walked out. We got out and I turned to him. "John I need your help." He smiled and said "What with?" I moved from one foot to the other and said "Would you be able to keep Naru distracted for like 3 days, 2 days?" I asked "Sure, if I may ask, why?" I looked him dead in the eye and said "I can solve this one on my own, but you can't tell anyone." He nodded and said "When do you want me start?" "Now would perfect, I won't be around for 3 days be careful, please." He nodded and walked back to base. I went in after and said "Ne, Naru, I'm going not going to be around for 3 days, I'm getting some information from town tell Genevieve if you need me" I said then ran to the room I was sharing. I walked in and saw Ashlyn on her bed reading. "Hey Ashlyn, who's the cobbler?" She looked at me questioningly and said "The prince why?" "I need 3 pairs of dancing shoes stat." She seemed to understand and said follow me. We walked outside to the stone pavilion where we saw Genevieve and Prince Derek dancing. "Oh Derek!" Ashlyn shouted. The couple stopped dancing and turned to her, "I need three pairs of dancing shoes for this young lady stat" Derek nodded and asked me to follow him. We went to a room with a wooden desk and moulds. "Take a seat please." I did as he asked and took my shoes off. He got some things from a shelf and said without looking at me "So, you and Naru huh?" I gave him a shocked looked, he chuckled and said, "Word gets around fast here" I gave him an Oh face. He put my feet into moulds and asked me my favourite colour. I told him and hen he said "So I guess you know?" I nodded and said "Yup, I know the whole story." He laughed and said "Well good luck getting the information" I thanked him and by that night I had three pairs of dancing shoes made.

THAT NIGHT

After singing another lullaby to Lacey, and making sure everyone was asleep, I danced on the magic stones and went through the portal…

Sorry It took so long, I decided to make this chapter really long to make up for it!


	10. Chapter 9

So I read the first review on the last chapter I wrote, and THANK YOU! And I think you want John to accidently slip up about Mai…so…I'll see what I can do. Oh and if anyone feels like the characters aren't being mentioned that much plz tell me, I tend to do that. Nya~~ sorry just had to do that

Chapter 8:

Ok im basically using what it says I the book in the film confusing I know but roll with it.

Through the portal was a little structure, it had a green glass room in a dome shape and a balcony made of gold. I walked to the balcony to find trees made of silver and gold and a gondola (I think it is anyway) the gondola was gold with red velvet seats. I got off the gondola and stepped into a golden pavilion exactly like the one in the garden, only with silver trees, fountains made of gold and it was gold itself. I stepped down on the grass in the centre and said "I wish I had some ballet music." Some of the flowers opened and gold dust fell from them, it landed on the carving of instruments, the instruments came off the carvings, and floated just in front as they began playing. "Ok I have infinite wishes, what can I wish for?" I asked myself as I paced. "I wish I knew how Rowina wanted revenge" Once again the flowers opened up and showed me a scene. In the scene was Rowina in ghost form. "Why won't they just die? As soon as they die I get the thrown!" She kept repeating this until the flowers died. "Well, now I know that I guess I could just dance. I wish I was dressed like a ballerina." My night dress turned princess style but the skirt went to knee length so I could dance. My dress was a calm shade of pink.

Meanwhile…

"John, have you seen Mai lately?" Ayako asked John. At this everyone stopped everything and turned towards John. "Um, I, um, um no?" He asked as he slowly stepped away from everyone. "John…" Ayako said as she drawled out his name. John was stuttering and ended up cornering himself. "John you know you shouldn't lie" Said Masako as she looked at him with a glint of mischief. "We have our ways of getting information you know." Said Ayako who then looked at Masako. "Would you do the honours?" Masako held her kimono sleeve to her mouth "I would love to" She said as she slowly walked over to John, who gulped visibly. "Oh lord help me" He pleaded. She pushed him against the wall by his shoulder and leaned closer to him. A sudden squeal was heard which made everyone look in that direction if they weren't already. If you looked you saw John laid on the floor being tickled by a smiling Masako. (AN-If you thought it was gunna be dirty…GET UR HEAD OUT THE GUTTER!). "Okay, okay I'll tell" He said between giggles. Masako stood up and dusted her hands, still grinning. John stood up and coughed to hide his blush. "She said something about shoes and Prince Derek." Masako looked over at him giving a look that said 'Is that all? If not you know what'll happen'. John raised his hands in a surrender movement, "That's all I know!" He insisted. Yasu and Monk, burst out laughing and went rolling to the floor, Lin had a little snigger and Naru was shaking his head muttering something about a 'weak will'. Ayako hit him over the head saying "Johns not weak! We just have our ways" She proudly stated with her head held high. "Monk, Ayako go find Prince Derek and ask him where Mai went. Yasuhara watch the monitors, Masako I want you to go out to the stone garden (Mothers garden) and see if there is anything there." Naru turned around and opened his little black book. "What are you going to do in the meantime?" Naru looked up with an eyebrow raised. "I will be conducting interviews, the Princesses seem to know what's going on". Everyone nodded and went to do the assigned task.

With Monk and Ayako 3rd person POV!

"Urgh, why'd I have to paired up with this old man" Ayako complained as she walked down the hallway. "Hey, at least I' useful!" Monk said running after her. Ayako stopped and turned around "What did you say?" Monk held his head high as if he was proud of something. "I said, at least I'm useful" WHACK went Ayako's purse. "Ow, what was that for?!" Demanded Monk. "Iam useful, who bandages everyone up EVERY SINGLE CASE WE HAVE?!" Ayako said slowly getting louder. "Hello, I heard you were looking for me" Said the Prince, interrupting before Monk answer. "Yes, we were wondering if you knew where Mai went?" Prince Derek sighed. "Yes, I can show you but it might be best to get all of you here" He replied.

MEANWHILE WITH MASAKO (she's alone so it her POV)

I passed hedge upon hedge upon hedge "Damn, I'm lost, I'm getting as bad as Mai. No, I have to keep going, then John will notice my feelings!"

AUTHORS POV

And Masako's little talk and aimless wandering continued for 20 minutes until she called for help.

MEANWHILE IN HQ(BASE)

YASU'S POV

We (me and Lin) kept looking at the screens for awhile until I noticed some black mist appearing outside the Princesses' room, the mist seemed to carry a sledge hammer, it walked up to the door and Rowina appeared. They both walked in a Rowina would point to a stone and the mist would use the sledgehammer to destroy it. "Um, Boss, you might wanna see this" I said looking at Naru mid-sentence.

TBC!


	11. Chapter 10

Thanks for your support but after this one there won't be an update for 2 weeks as I have exams, I will post one-shots occasionally. Anyway there WILL BE SWEARING in this chapter anyway.

Mai's POV

I looked around and saw that everything would waver and fade one thing at a time. "Well, Shit. This didn't go as planned." I said whilst biting my lip nervously. "Gene!" I yelled "Gene I need you!" I looked around and saw nothing. "Gene, please I need you! Gene have to help me! Please." I felt his presence then a pair of arms hold me as I fell to the floor and cried. "Make a wish Mai". Then it vanished. "I wish in knew the way out" I yelled in tears. I was going to die here, I knew it. The flowers opened but as they did, they vanished. "No, oh lord, please no." I stared in disbelief, my only means of escape vanished. "Shit, Fuck, This can't be fucking happening!" I stared up at the sky yelling a string of curses. "Okay Mai, calm down, how did the princesses get out?" I held my hand up in the 'I-Know' pose. "They dances their way out, maybe I can too, but I need a partner, Gene you fucking dick!" He knew I needed a partner but left me! Gene! Suddenly I was tapped on the shoulder and saw, Derek, Naru, and Genevieve. "Oh thank you, please tell me you can us out" I said pleading. Derek and Genevieve shook their heads. "We can't but you two can" I looked at them in shock, Me and Naru? Dance? Seriously?! "But…I don't know how!" I lied. Derek bought it and went into thinking. Genevieve just raised a brow and pushed me to Naru and said "Oh no you don't, I've seen you dance, you can, and you will." With one final push I stumbled into Naru's chest. Me and Naru looked at each other. "What are you waiting for? An invitation?" Said Derek. Genevieve smiled a nostalgic smile. "May I have this dance?" asked Naru as he bowed. I curtsied. "I'd love to" I said trying to stop my blush and failing epically. We danced on each stone with Naru leading and Derek and Genevieve following us. When we finished the dance, we ended up in the stone pavilion. "Isn't it strange, every time we end up here, it's to stop Rowina" Derek smiled. "Too true". "But how do we defeat her this time?" Asked Derek. "We give her what she always hated" I said grinning evilly. We all stormed into the Kings bedroom, where Rowina was defeated last, we all stood in a line. "Rowina, show yourself" Said Ashlyn. Rowina appeared with several other ghosts with the same intention as her. We went individual and attacked and a battle ensued. I went straight for Rowina and went low for a kick to the legs, only for my leg to go straight through her. "Damn" I muttered. As I was distracted one of her minions managed to get a bludgeon to my side, I ditched my body and went astral projection. "Even playing field now". She swiped with a razor fan up top whilst I went for a kick at the ankles again, she jumped and I back flipped of the floor, landed on her shoulders, and kicked her in the back before landed on the floor. I pulled the ribbons from my hair that are always there when I astral project, and used them as weapons, as Rowina went to strike I used a ribbon to wrap it around her wrist and drag her close, I kneed her in the ribs and she stumbled back coughing blood. "Brutal aren't you, that's terribly un princess like you know." She smiled sadistically. _**"Remember Maiya, smile, wave and always act like a princess"**__. _Whilst I was distracted Rowina decided to strike, I jumped back and used a post from the double bed to spin myself round and kick her across the jaw. "Bitch, bring it" She turned all 18 guards on me as well as attacking herself. I went straight for Rowina whilst making the others knock themselves out. We stood face to face and circled each other, we through our weapons at the same time. One of us coughed up blood and collapsed…

TBC! I(n 2 weeks)


	12. Chapter 11

Ok, I know I haven't been updating, but I just got through a break-up and exams, luckily it's the 7 week holidays (usually 6 but we got an extra week!) So I can update more often.

Not doing favourite review cos its late and my keyboard is acting up. Anyway….Chapter 11(? Lost count)

General POV

Time seemed to slow as Mai's weapon missed, and Rowina's hit, Mai fell to the floor and cries could be heard across the room. Mai coughed up blood and smiled, she laughed and said, "Is that the best you can do?" She wiped the blood off the corner of her mouth and threw her other weapon (She has 2 remember) And threw it at Rowina, Lin used his shiki to speed it up and Rowina never knew what hit her. Rowina fell and let out her final words. "Bitch, you were never lady-like were you? Even as a babe" With that her soul disappeared as did the shadow-hammer dude and all of her puppet soldiers…

SOOOOOOOOO TEMPTED TO LEAVE IT THERE!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Carry on

.

.

.

.

.

Mai's POV

'She knew me when I was a baby? Damn, she could've had answers! Shit!' I let myself be dragged into my body as the ambulance team arrived. Once I was back into my body, I felt all the pain of the battle, and let me tell you this, being bludgeoned, is not nice. As they rushed me into the operating room, I went into a dream state.

_**The Dream**_

_**All was black, and eerily silent until a haunting melody rang throughout the space. "Are you, are you, coming to the tree? They strung up a man, they say who murdered three. Strange things did happen here, no stranger would it be, if we met, at midnight, in the hanging tree" Everything went silent and a chill breeze swept through the air, in the distance, the silhouette of a tree stood proud.**_

_**The scene changed to show a man in his twenties telling a women to run, so that they would be free, the women kept saying she wouldn't leave him. It changed again, this time manical laughter ran out the man went around an old mansion with daggers slaughtering everyone, when he was finished, he collapsed and slit his wrists before stabbing his heart. The scene vanished leaving only the sound of his maniacal laughter in the air.**_

Short I know, but im bored it needed doing, im tired, and I have a tendancy to freak myself out, so I shall write the rest tomorrow. Bye! (Technically today but u get the idea!)


	13. Chapter 12

I don't own ghost hunt forgot to put disclaimer in other chapters. Ooops.

Chapter 12,

Mai's POV

I shot up in a white room and surveyed my surroundings whilst going into a defensive stance, well as much as you can with wires coming from your arms and you having to be sat down. "Whoa girl, easy now, easy now" Monk said as he started to pet my hair. TICK "I am not a horse" He shrugged and walked to the other side of the room, not without receiving a whack from Ayako's purse. (BTW I HAVE ZERO IDEAS RIGHT NOW). "Mai, you had a dream I presume." It wasn't a question but a statement from the Holier-than-thou narcissist. I sent a glare in his direction. "Yes, your holiness" I said bowing as much as I could. **"Yes your grace"** **"And make sure she never returns"**. A hand waved in front of my face. "Mai. Mai" I looked up to see everyone looking at me curiously. "Sorry I must have blanked out" I said scratching the back of my neck. "idiot" Naru muttered. "Hey!-" I started "Are you going to tell us the dream or stay there arguing like an idiot?" I fumed silently. "Fine, so there was this guy and I think he was mentally unstable but anyway he killed his family and hung himself, but the thing is, he kept laughing." I shivered as I remembered the part where I saw his body hung up, then his head move and his eyes open and for them to be glowing red, and his smile was like white paint, but it dripped red, and how I wish it was paint, blood. "Well, it looks we have new case." Naru said. I looked at him as if to say 'Are you serious!?' "I just got the email, girls of any age group would come to the site, and then go missing in the middle of the night, only to be found hung in a tree close by later that day." We all nodded in acceptance. Just then a nurse came in and started blushing as soon as she saw Naru, She came over to me and purposely bent over so that could see up her skirt, as she checked all the machines. I gagged in my mind. "Mai, I'll see you at work tomorrow." He snapped his black book closed, uncrossed his legs and walked out of the room gracefully. Oh how I wish I could punch him and his gracefulness, just because I can't walk on a flat surface without falling. The nurse huffed and checked the charts then waved me off saying I could leave. I walked out the hospital with a bandaged side and a crutch to make sure I didn't put too much pressure on it, when I saw Lin leaning against the SPR van looking to the side, he looked at from the corner of his eyes and went round to the driver side and got in. I took that as my signal to get in, so I did. I put the crutch next to me and nodded at Lin once I had my seat belt on. Although the drive was only half an hour away from my apartment, I still managed to fall asleep.

Dream sequence (BTW NO IDEAS, I AM SO SCREWED)

Mai's POV.

I looked around to find myself at what seemed to be a forest. Alarms went off in my head as the laughter came back from all sides, like it was everywhere yet nowhere. "I'm coming for you Princess" He sneered, before laughing and receding into whatever dark corner he came from. "Why does everyone keep calling me Princess? I AM NOT A PRINCESS!" the trees disappeared to reveal the usual inky blackness. Gene burst out laughing. "You are just so dense aren't you?" He said ruffling my hair as I pouted. The scene ended as I felt Lin gently shake me awake. "Mai we're here." I yawned and blinked my eyes open. "Thank you Lin" I said as I got out. A phone beeped and looked at his before rolling his eyes. I looked at him questioningly. He showed me his screen showing a message from Naru

From: Naru

Tell Mai to pack her stuff then get to the office so we can go to the site, she has 5 minutes, tell her to hurry.

"Why that little…"I mumbled as I threw what random clothes I had into a small bag, put in my morning routine stuff (I dunno make it up!) flung the bag over my shoulder, ran to the stairs, sat on the banister and slid down (LOVE DOING THAT) then jumped off out the house, closed the door and landed, locked the door then jumped into the van. Lin merely nodded in approval. We went to the office and managed to get there in time, but the holier-than-thou-narcissist wanted tea. **(Btw I know u think that this is really late and stuff, but there was a hole load of drama and I just had my first nose bleed as half past midnight, I'm the only one awake, and I had no clue what 2 do, I have a feeling I'm get loads more nosebleeds. Aw man.) **Anyway, to her bosses demand, I brought him his tea, not without grumbling mind you. Oh and one more thing- "Mai, tell everyone to come to the office, we have a case" (I already told the details of the case didn't I, oops…). I was bewildered as they were already told but did so anyway. Not long after SPR's main room was filled with talking, flirting (by Yasu), the constant yelling of 'Get away you creep!' and the sounds of Ayako's purse coming into contact with Monk's head. Naru came in and sat on one of the sofas. We looked at him expectantly. He a snap he closed his book and said "We should be there around 2 weeks. John, Masako, Ayako, Yasu and Monk are in Monk's car; Mai you're with us. 'Great' I thought 'a few hours with these two ice-cubes'


	14. So sorry, i really am

Look, I'm really sorry I haven't updated, but I'm going on hiatus for a bit, I have a one shot im posting but, im hurt, im scarred, and im I cannot deal with it. Iloveanimex knows a little of what I mean but, basically, few weeks ago my heart was broken, I did some stupid things and well, now a few weeks later I still hurt, I still go numb, I don't smile properly, and honestly, I just want to never speak again, so if you go to my school, know me in r/l, I'm sorry but I wont be speaking to anyone but the teachers, because it hurts to much. I broke down not too long ago and for about an hour, I've been silently crying, and so, if I write anything, it will mainly be depressing, sad, creepy, or something that just lets me release all my emotions. So sorry but it wont be good either way and that is why I haven't updated in a while, I am writing a chapter though for Missing Princess, but I want it to be really long, and hey when I go back to writing, I will post 4 chapters at once, as 1)an apology 2)Nearly every week I missed and 3) Because you deserve it.

Also, please don't go PMing iloveanimex saying "Whats wrong with My tears are falling" (wow, just realised the irony in that) because it isn't something im proud of nor do I want to share. When I'm stronger, I will tell everyone. But until then, please keep an eye for your friends, make sure they r not silently hurting, pay attention to detail, and if anything seems wrong ask them but don't be paranoid. And please remember if you need advice on anything, you're hurting, someone is being mean, you don't get this maths question, I always have my email on, so message me and ill reply as soon as I can.

Ja ne (ciya, bye, etc.)

Mayonaka.


End file.
